


Happy anniversary

by H3Rmajesty



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, ITS ALL HAPPY, Nothing dark, Smut, a little kenji and nazeera, one very small spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3Rmajesty/pseuds/H3Rmajesty
Summary: Juliette and Warner's first anniversary is coming up
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people of Ao3 *waves*.  
> I have been a lurker on here for a year, and out of nowhere I wrote a fanfic today that is 5k words long. It was supposed to be a oneshot. While I was supposed to be doing homework. Nobody tell my parents please. Ah the things I do when I'm procrastinating.  
> Anyways, this is my first fanfic, first smut, first everything, so it'll be wonky at times.
> 
> There should be spelling errors, and I apologize if it slips from first person narration to third, because I kept doing that while I was writing. I'll look over it tomorrow.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. The meeting had been going on for ages and I was tired of going to them every day. It had been almost 1 year since we had won and I got married to Warner. And almost every day there was meetings to attend and things to sign. They were working on turning the world normal again. No more war and public executions. Instead they wanted it to be normal enough that a family could walk at a park and enjoy the nature. There hadn’t been many trees and animals around for a while where the reestablishment was though. So many changes needed to be made. Which meant lots, and lots, and lotttts, of boring meetings where everyone mostly argued. 

I suddenly realized that tomorrow it would indeed be 1 year since everything. Which meant, me and Warner’s anniversary. I had never celebrated one before, in fact not many people even gave a thought about anniversaries during all the war stuff. I wondered if Warner had ever celebrated one. Did he even remember? I mused. Maybe I shouldn’t bring it up. He had been so busy lately and an anniversary was probably the last thing on his mind.

My gaze moved slightly to where Warner was seated on the left of the table near the other end. Surprised I realized, that Warner was staring straight at me. I lowered her gaze quickly, feeling heat curl in my cheeks and knowing my face must be pink. I dared another glance to find him still staring, this time the edge of his mouth was curled up just slightly in a smirk. He still managed to look completely professional, and at a glance from anyone else in the meeting he would look the same.

I clenched my legs together just barely to feel the pulse between them. With a jolt I realized me and Warner hadn’t done anything in about two months. The closest we had come was a few weeks ago. It was midnight and everyone should have been in their beds. No more meetings or anything for the day. Warner had me spread me on my back moaning as his head was between my legs. It had felt so good and I could tell he was definitely aroused and wanting it as much as I did. Then Kenji had knocked on our door saying that two people were fighting in the gym and were breaking a bunch of equipment. Warner had gotten dressed and left moody and cursing. I had just gone to bed prepared for a long day of meetings tomorrow. Warner had got back in bed sometime when I was sleeping, and woke me in the morning with a kiss and a “I love you” before he left. 

Warner wasn’t looking at me anymore when I looked up again. I said something about the restroom and excused myself to take a breather. I wandered around searching for the bathroom in the maze of rooms our new building was. By the time I finally found it, it had been about 15 minutes and the meeting had probably ended. I contemplated getting myself off in the stall since it had been so long and I didn’t know when I would be able to find release again, but I decided against it. If I came back to the meeting sweaty and flushed, they would certainly suspect something. And I don’t need people making up stories about me. My orgasm would just have to wait.

I wandered back to the meeting only to find everyone was leaving.

“ah there you are dear” Warner said, “We were just discussing where we should start digging the pond in the new park”.

Not really my idea of a good time, but this was something highly requested by people, and the citizen’s needs were important of course. “Um, well, I’ll give my thoughts on that tomorrow.” I was exhausted, and apparently craving sex. The pond was the last thing on my mind.

“Don’t you mean Sunday?” Castle asked with a knowing expression on his face.

I looked up at Warner confused.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. We’re having a break day on Saturday. Everyone can clear their heads or whatever, and we happen to have something special to celebrate.” He smiled down at me.

“ahem I’ll see you guys later” said Castle with a wave as he disappeared around the corner. 

I looked at him with wide eyes “I thought you didn’t know about that?”

He grinned “of course not my love. How could I forget that I got married to the most beautiful and compassionate person alive?”

Smiling always looked good on him I thought in a daze, “And brave, and heroic” I said, crossing my arms.

His grin widened. I probably looked like a puffed up kitten to him. “Those too, of course.”

He stepped towards me until my back hit the wall. He leaned down to kiss me so tenderly, I thought he must be an angel. He sure had the looks of one.

His lips tasted like the syrup from our breakfast. I tangled my hands in his golden hair and nipped at his bottom lip. He groaned against my mouth and kissed me back harder. He reached around and grabbed the bottom of my thighs and lifted me onto his hips and propped me up against the wall. I ran one hand down his arm and marveled at the muscle built there. He was undeniably sexy and he one hundred percent knew it.

He ran his hand up my stomach and over my chest before pulling down my shirt. He cupped one of my breasts and pulled it out my bra and into his mouth. My head made a thunk as it fell back on the wall behind us. He licked my nipple and then ran his teeth across it repeatedly until I couldn’t take it and whimpered. Then he pulled back and kissed me again. He pried my mouth open with his and his tongue curled against mine. I froze, shocked. We usually just kissed with our lips and I had never kissed like this with anyone.

It was actually very hot and a breathy moan escaped me. I felt heat rush to my stomach and spread down. My thighs clenched around the hard muscle surrounding his abdomen. He pulled away panting, his cheeks stained pink and his hair a tousled mess.

He lowered me just a bit to the point where we both met at the hips. I could feel the length of his cock straining behind his pants.

“Oh” I say

“Yep” he responds

He chuckles low and deep which gives away to a moan as I move my hips against his. He reaches up and grabs my wrists, pinning them to the wall behind me. Sparks of arousal run through me, and I curl my toes inside my shoes. My panties must be soaked through by now, which will be uncomfortable to sit through dinner in.

We start a strange rhythm of grinding against each other, but it feels incredible. Warner has his head bowed in the crook of my neck and my face is arched towards the ceiling. We’re both panting and I can feel my orgasm arriving. Finally. Warner moans in my ear as his hips stutter and I think I can feel his cock twitch through our layers. We’re both so close.

Right before it happens, we hear footsteps and someone comes around the corner.

“Hey guys- oh FUCKING HELL” Kenji practically shouts and turns his back to us.

Warner looks like he is about to commit murder.

“oh, uh, hey Kenji” My voice sounds breathy and rough. I pull myself off of Warner and drop to my feet frantically stuffing my breast back inside my shirt and straightening myself. I look at Warner to find him staring at the wall with eyes that look like they could turn you into stone. His hair is a mess and his lips and cheeks are stained with pink, but he looks fully capable of throwing Kenji into the wall and beating him up. My gaze drifts downwards and I see his cock clearly outlined against the sinfully tight pants he decided on wearing today. I step in front of him so as not to give Kenji a heart attack.

“What do you fucking want Kishi-“ Warner starts. I interrupt him and restate what he what going to say in a nicer way “What do you need Kenji?”

“Well I WAS going to pick you up for dinner remember?? And these are public hallways guys. I’m not entirely at fault here” He says dramatically. “In fact, I believe you guy owe me an apology. I need a bath in bleach now”

“Well let’s not get carried away here” Warner grumbles “You can’t blame me for not getting anything for two fucking months”

Kenji bursts out laughing and turns around “Two months? What are you guys doing at night?”

“We are SLEEPING and tending to messes that you bunch of demons make every night” Warner looks like he’s about to punch Kenji so I step between them.

“alright let’s go to dinner. Sorry Warner, I did make plans” I said apologetically. I had forgotten about me and kenji and Nazeera’s dinner plans. It had been a while since we hung out.

Warner sighs dramatically and grabs me and pulls me close. “Its fine” He mumbles “Just make sure to cancel any plans you have tomorrow. I want to make the most of one year with you”

Kenji coughs loudly behind us.

Warner grins and pulls me in for a deep kiss. He even uses tongue again which doesn’t help the situation between my thighs. Kenji starts making gagging noises behind us and Warner deepens the kiss to annoy Kenji further. I pull away before we can get started again.

“Alright enough” I wave and follow Kenji around the corner (who is now complaining about seeing us make out).

And if I sway my hips a little in Warner’s direction as we disappear? Well that’s no one business. And if I hear Warner punch the wall after we leave? Well that’s no one’s business either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be no interruptions this chapter ;)
> 
> This is going to be a longer one.

“J that was more boob I saw on you then I ever wanted to see” Kenji complains as we wait outside Nazeera’s door.

“You barely saw anything” I grumble back to him. It’s not like I was well gifted in that department, and me and Warner were pressed against each other pretty tight.

“Barely seeing anything is too much. I want to see nothing. No boobs at all” he makes a zero sign with his hand and holds it up.

“Why aren’t we seeing boobs?” says Nazeera as she opens the door.

Kenji stares at Nazeera, stunned. She’s wearing a red dress which compliments the black scarf on her head. She had brushed something shimmery on her cheeks which helped her face shine.

We stand there for about ten seconds of silence, while Kenji is frozen looking at Nazeera, and Nazeera is blushing and looking between Kenji and the floor, and I’m standing there trying to simultaneously give them privacy and hope that speed it up. Whatever they’re doing. Some kind of silent flirting maybe?

“Um well” I say, and whatever spell Kenji is under seems to break.

“wowamazingyoulookgorgeous” Kenji says all in one breath. And then he smacks his palm to his forehead grimacing. “I mean um, Gorgeous. NICE. Yeah you do look-” he motions his hands around randomly towards Nazeera. “um.. yeah.” He scratches his neck and I hear him mutter “shit” under his breath.

Nazeera thankfully decides to put him out of his misery, “Thanks, I think.” She says with a smile. “So um, why were we talking about boobs again?” she asks as we head towards the dining hall.

Kenji perks up “Well I was going to go pick up J for dinner you know, and I can’t find her in her room so I go to head to Warner’s to see if he has seen her anywhere. And I’m in the meetings area, and I turn the corner and there they are” he stops and makes some thrusting motions with his hips “against the wall” Nazeera’s eyes widen and I slap his arm. “We were not doing that”, I exclaim, cheeks turning red.

“yes you were” he replies sticking out his tongue at me. “And J has her chest hanging out, hence what we were talking about, and Warner has her up against the wall, and they look like a pair of 13 year olds”.

I cover my face with the sleeves of my shirt.

“and I swear I heard noises” He stops and fake vomits. “I can’t un see itttt” He groans, pressing his knuckles against his eyelids.

“I swear if you go around telling everyone, I’m going to beat you into next week” I threaten.

“Oh nooo” he says and puts his hands up in mock fear, grinning.

“Actually I’ll send Warner after you” I huff.

“ok now that is a little scary” says Nazeera, “don’t worry I’ll make sure he doesn’t talk” she says with a wink.

Kenji’s face goes blank and I swear he actually gets hearts in his eyes. I giggle and follow them into dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We end up eating outside in the gardens, a luxury we never used to have. By the time we’re done, its dark out and we’ve been laughing so hard our stomachs hurt.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stop at Nazeera’s door to drop her off. Kenji goes in for a hug, but Nazeera places a hand on his chest to stop him. She leans up and kisses his cheek. Kenji gapes after her as she says a “goodnight” and shuts her door.

“She’s going to be the death of you” I grin.

“That’s an understatement” he groans.

Kenji’s door is on the other side of building past mine, so he walks with me to my room. Me and Warner switch up who’s room we stay in throughout the week. Mine has a nice bathroom and a large spot to lounge in, while Warner’s has desks to work at and a walk in closet the size of another room. Everyone has queen sized beds though.

I start to open the door and Warner appears on the other side. He lights up when he sees Kenji behind me, “ah good, there you are Kishimoto”

“uh hi?” Kenji says back, obviously confused. “Last time I saw you, I’m pretty sure you wanted to murder me”

“And I still do of course” Warner replies pleasantly, “I just wanted to speak with you for a moment” He makes a movement like he’s going to talk privately with him and I grab his arm.

“Um, no. Until I know you guys can talk peacefully, I want you to stay here and talk to each other” I cross my arms.

“And what if I wanted to talk about guy things?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like what?” I scoffed.

“Hmm, penis size, condoms, new kinks to try in bed”

Kenji chokes on thin air “Man I am not talking shit to you about those things.”

“Nice try” I say. “Have your conversation here, where I can see that there’s no fighting, or don’t have it”

“fine” he sighed. “Kishimoto, if you knock on our fucking door tonight, I’ll hide the body where no one can find it”

“hey-“ Kenji cuts in.

Warner continues talks over him “I don’t care what’s on fire, put it out. You have two good hands and I’m sure if you look hard enough, a brain. Me and Juliette want ONE night together for our anniversary, and I’m not going to have your sorry ass ruin it for us. You clear on that?” He crosses his arms across his chest.

Kenji makes a mock salute “All clear Captain. I’m not to interrupt you because you want to get laid.”

“No that’s not-“ growls Warner.

“You aren’t fooling anyone” Kenji grins, taking a step back. “I’ll let you get it allll out of your system tonight, and bother you tomorrow”

He heads down the hallway towards his room, “happy anniversary lovebirds! Make sure you bring her back in one piece golden boy” he calls over his shoulder.

“I hate him” says Warner as we close the door behind us.

“no you don’t” I reply calmly.

“No I don’t” he admits. “but he is quite annoying.”

“agreed” I reply.

We sit on my bed in silence.

“So, erm. How was your night, dear? Warner asks. Breaking the silence.

“it was fun.” I say.

More silence.

“I believe it’s been so long since we weren’t interrupted, I’ve forgotten what to do.” Warner chuckles. He lays back with his arms crossed behind his head. His t shirt pulls up at the bottom and I savor the sight of his hipbone. How can one person be so sexy and perfect?

“Admiring the view, love? Can’t say I blame you” He practically purrs.

My face turns red “you are so full of yourself” I mutter.

He sits up and pulls his whole shirt off and I gape at him, forgetting my embarrassment.

He gets up and walks up to where I’m sitting and straddles me. I feel like I can’t breathe. His muscular torso is right at eye level with me, and he grabs my hands and places them on his body.

I whimper.

I can feel the heat soaking between my thighs again. He does such wonderful things to me, and it’s been so long since we’ve been together.

“you know what I think dear?” He asks. I look up, trying to act like he’s not doing all sorts of things to me.

“What do you think?” I curse the wobble in my voice.

He smirks, “I think you need less clothes on”

A needy noise escapes my throat and he reaches down to grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head. I shiver against the air.

His eyes darken when he sees my body. His eyes catch on my chest for a second before continuing down. He unzips my pants, and I push him away so I can pull them off. It takes a couple of attempts with shaky hands but I manage. It’s been so long since I’ve last had sex. I think of something I heard some of our soldiers joking about the other day.

“Aaron, I’d like to try something” I say, once my pants are off.

“Yes dear?” His eyes are roaming down my body now that I’ve only got my undergarments on.

“Um, well, I’m not sure how to explain it” I reply, grabbing one arm and staring at the floor.

He looks back up at me, “just do your best to describe it”.

“Well, I would.. get down in front of you, and um.. put my mouth on, you know-“ I motion in the direction of the lower half of him.

His eyes widen and he looks so aroused that I almost jump on him and pull him into bed without thinking.

“are you, quite sure about that?” He asks.

I nod. “definitely” I say, with a confidence I don’t feel, “are you?”

“oh hell yes” he groans and starts to unbuckle his pants.

I grab a pillow and sit it on the floor in front of him, knowing my legs would probably hurt without it.

I kneel down in front of him and look up. He moans at the sight and pulls down his underwear. His cock is straining and a bead of pre come forms at the tip when it hits the air.  
  


I take a deep breath and lean forward. He watches me carefully, making sure I’m not doing anything I’m not ok with. I start with just the tip and set it on my tongue, wrapping my lips around it. A groan rips its way out of his chest and he tips his head back. He’s very well endowed so I know I’m not going to be able to get it all in my mouth. I start to suck, the taste isn’t unpleasant, and I’m actually quite enjoying pleasuring him like this.

I start bobbing my head up and down, seeing how far I can go. A sudden burst of pre come nearly chokes me, but I swallow just in time. The throat muscles must feel good because he moans a strangled version of my name. He looks down, hair falling around his face, chest heaving, and I lock eyes with him. He looks away suddenly and I pull away.

“Is something wrong?” I ask timidly.

“No love, I’m just not going to last at the sight of you, down there, sucking me..” he trails off with a groan and his cock twitches in my hand. I rub it and he moans.

I go back down on him, moaning when a spurt of pre come splashes in my mouth. His hips jerk towards my face at the vibration. His hand grab at thin air, desperately trying to hold on to something. He settles for my hair. “sorrY OH fuCK, sorry love” He pants, “I’m trying not to, oh, oh mmm, chOKe you”. His hips start to thrust a little anyways. I push the underwear farther down his legs and wrap my hands around his balls. They’re soft and tight in my hands and I use some of the spit and pre come from his cock and rub them. He is bowed over me in a half c shape now, groans pouring from his mouth.

I rub myself through my underwear, aroused from getting him off. His hips are jerking randomly, and he is moaning incoherent things. I can tell he’s about to cum. He must realize that too, because he pulls away at the last few seconds. The tip of his cock is almost purple and I can tell how much he doesn’t want to move.

He mumbles something I can’t understand.

“what?” I say, surprised at how husky my voice is now.

He groans again, hands on his knees, and a long line of pre come dribbling out of his cock.

“I said,” he pants “do you want me to cum in your throat, or skip straight to the sex?”

I clench at his words, “Um, down my throat”

He moans and pushes his cock against my lips. He begins thrusting harder this time, so close to the finish line. I can’t blame him, it’s been forever.

I push my panties aside with my right hand and slowly ease two fingers inside of me. I hiss at the sensation, and he moans, not realizing what I’m doing.

I slowly ride my fingers as his hips stutter. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out. He snaps his mouth shut and I can see how he clenches his teeth together in his jaw, his body is frozen, shaking. I feel hot liquid pour into my mouth and I swallow quickly. He seems to never end, but it’s also over quickly.

He pulls out of my mouth, cock softening, and falls back on my bed with a strangled noise. I get up, wincing at the stiffness in my knees. I join him on the bed as he pants, eyes closed.

“that was, maybe, possibly, the best thing you’ve ever done to be in the bedroom” he sighs.

“really?” I ask shyly, “maybe we can do it some more”

He grunts at that. “Just give me about 20 or 30 minutes and I’ll be back up again to relieve you.”

After about a half an hour of cuddling, his cock is stiff again true to his word. He opens his eyes and runs a hand down my thigh. I let out a breath. He pulls my panties down my legs, and runs his fingers through the slick heat I know is waiting for him. His cock twitches and I moan.

He pulls me up on all fours, “Aaron?” I ask nervously. We’ve never done any positon besides facing each other with me on my back.

“hmm?” Is all he says. I feel him rub his cock in between my lips, seeing what awaits him.

He climbs on top of me and layers his body to mine.

“We've never done this before” I laugh nervously.

“It is called doggy style, dear” He whispers in my ear, and then runs his tongue on top of it.

I shiver and I clench at thin air where I’m exposed.

“I didn’t know there were other ways” I whisper back.

He chuckles, low and deep, “Oh yes. There are many other positions. I usually like to see you though”

“But I-“ He cuts me off with a low “shhhhh” and reaches behind him to guide his cock towards my vagina.

As he fills me, I moan. He is the most wonderful size and it hits spots that make me clench up and squirm. He starts rocking back and forth, slowly at first, and then harder. Our thighs are slapping, and its so dirty sounding, and I love it. He hits me twice in a spot that makes me see stars. I moan and shake under him, he’s panting and groaning and whispering things about how much he loves me.

“Oh Juliette, my love” He murmurs in my ear, “I’m so incredibly grateful to be married to you.”

“Mmm, yes Aaron” I pant under him. I’m so sensitive I can barely speak.

He pulls himself off of me, and I make a sad noise. He’s on his knees behind me now, his hands grabbing my hips.

“Juliette, love, I wish you could see what I can. Our bodies together, is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever witnessed.” He pants as he thrust behind me. I moan in response.

He starts really going at it then. Pounding me so hard I’m afraid the people in other rooms can hear us, even though the rooms are all soundproofed so we can get better sleep. I’m practically screaming now, and he’s moaning on every thrust and finally, just finally, he hits that spot I’ve been waiting for. And my whole world shatters. I think I see stars. I’m vaguely aware that I am clenching over and over around his cock, and that Aaron is saying something about how he can’t take it, and feeling his cum pour inside me, but all I’m aware of, is the pleasure coursing through me. It’s like lightning, and fire, and I’ve waited two months for this.

As I come down from my high, I realized that I am laying limp on my bed, and that Aaron is in the bathroom cleaning up. I hiss as a washcloth runs in between my legs.

He returns to the bathroom and then comes and lays down next to me. He turns his head towards me and kisses me softly on the lips.

“I love you beyond words Juliette Ferrars” he murmurs lovingly.

“I love you more” I say back. A content smile on my lips.

“Impossible, dear” He says. And pulls me tight against him as we drift off into an unconscious state, our bodies content from the orgasm’s we experienced together.

That wasn’t the end of it though. We didn’t get much sleep from going at it. It was almost like we were animals. Warner certainly had the stamina of one.

He took me all night, in so many different positions, on surfaces all over my room. By 6am we had barely slept and we finally collapsed in the bed exhausted.


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)
> 
> Have some soft Warner

In the morning I woke to sunlight streaming through my window. Warner was gone and I felt disappointed. I rolled over to look at the alarm clock. Ten o’clock. At least the dining hall would be empty and I could eat breakfast without people needling me about my anniversary night. I was almost positive Kenji probably said something about us.

The bathroom door opened to my surprise. Warner came out, freshly showered, and looking perfect in a black hoodie, tight dark green jeans, and black boots. He looked good in freaking everything.

“Oh” I said, “I thought you had left”

“You think I would have a sex marathon with you all night and then leave the next morning?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, “that would be some anniversary” he chuckled.

I looked down and realized I was still naked. Blushing I pulled the sheets up.

“I need a shower. I probably look like hell next to you” I groaned

“nonsense dear” he replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. He reached over and pulled the sheets off me completely.

I shrieked and pulled back at them, “Why do you always do that?” I demanded. I was probably bright red.

“Because I like looking at you” He replied.

I slid out of bed self-consciously, too late realizing how my thighs trembled and the ache between my legs. I fell straight to the floor and heard a surprised noise from Warner.

“Juliette, dear, are you alright?” he asked worriedly, coming around the side of the bed and crouching beside me.

I curled up in a fetal position, positively glowing from embarrassment.

“Please go away now” I mumbled into the carpet under me.

“I will not” said Warner stubbornly, “what’s wrong?”

I sighed and sat up, still naked, “it seems our “sex marathon” had some consequences”

He looked terrified, “What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Well I’m sore from all that, and now I can barely walk” I said, putting my head in my hands.

Warner sat there, and then burst out laughing, “You mean to tell me, I fucked you so much you can barely stand up?” he looked delighted

“It’s not funnyyyy” I moaned.

“Oh no of course not” He replied, “It’s hilariously wonderful”

“I hate you” I moaned and put my head against his shoulder.

“I hate you too dear” He replied softly. And then he scooped me up and took me in the bathroom to give me a bath.

I was wobbling like a newborn animal when I got out, and between laughing at me and congratulating himself, he helped me put new clothes on.

I tried walking back into the room but it was more of a limp or waddle and it would have been obvious to anyone.

“Aaronnnn,” I say against his back.

“Hm?” He says, and turns around.

“I’m limping. It’s going to be so obvious to everyone” I say. My face is pink.

“Good” He says with a satisfied smirk.

I stare at him accusingly.

“Uhem, um, I mean, It’s not that obvious.”

I groan at his pathetic attempt to not seem proud.

“anyways”, he continues, “The dining hall should be empty. It’s nearly ten thirty. People have probably already eaten breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walk (limp) down the hall towards the smell of waffles and bacon.

Warner holds my hand as I try to walk normally besides him.

“I’m not fooling anyone” I groan.

“relax” he says, pushing open the door, “We’re probably going to be the only ones here.”

We both freeze.

All our friends are sitting at our usual table eating waffles and joking with each other.

“fuck” he mutters under his breath, “they must have slept in since we have a day off”

“I’m not going over there” I say.

“yes you are” he argues, “we’re both starving”

“HEY JULIETTE” Kenji shouts from across the room.

Everyone at our table looks up at us and a couple wave. None of the other soldiers or workers in the room pay us attention.

I turn around and walk back out the door.

Warner grabs my shoulders and turns me back around. He pulls the door shut behind us and pulls me towards our table. I try to resist, but he’s too strong. I cover my quickly reddening face with my free hand as I walk as normally as I can behind him. I can tell I’m failing badly though.

We reach our table and I can tell without looking that everyone is staring at me. Warner lets go of my hand and sits down.

I try to take the chance and turn and leave but he grabs me and pulls me into the chair next to him.

“I’m going to go get us some breakfast” Warner says, and leaves me.

“Were you limping?” Nazeera asks, at the same time that Kenji says “Holy shit J you were totally limping”

They look at each other and Kenji bursts out laughing.

Winston and Ian watch with knowing looks, and Brendan looks like he doesn’t want to be a part of this conversation.

“I hurt my leg yesterday, um during training” I say trying to be discreet.

“Nope” said Kenji, pronouncing the P with extra effect. “You weren’t limping when I took you to bed.”

I groan and bury my head in my hands.

“How come dickface looks put together but you don’t?” Kenji asks, just as Warner plops down with two plates of waffles.

“Hey, I look perfectly put together” grumbles Warner.

“I was talking about you” says Kenji with annoyance.

“But I’m not the one who had any dicks near my face” He says, taking a bite out of his waffle.

I choke on my waffle, Kenji’s jaw drops, Nazeera looks like she torn between laughing and slapping Warner, Brendan is bright red, and Ian and Winston and silently laughing.

I might just die from embarrassment.

Kenji sits back in his chair astonished, “wow, we should have gotten his highness laid a long time ago. I think I prefer this version of him”

I start to melt into my chair and slide under the table.

“c’mon J, don’t be like that” I can practically hear Kenji’s grin, “This Warner is fun”

“I’m always fun” says Warner around his waffles. He’s eating them like his life depends on it. Last night must have really took all his stamina.

“pshhh” Says Kenji, “I’m the most fun around here”

Warner looks at me for backup

“Sorry I have to agree with Kenji” I say

Kenji fistpumps and when he turns to talk to the others I lean in to Warner, “But you are the most fun in the bedroom”

He grins and moves his head towards me.

“Happy anniversary Juliette”

“Happy anniversary Warner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I started writing this at 1 pm in the middle of online school, and it is now 7:48. Absolutely no homework was completed so... yeah.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but now I wrote the longest thing I've ever written. I'll probably look back and cringe next year at my attempt at "smut", but its staying up for now :)
> 
> Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes to me. I want to know
> 
> Have a great day everyone


End file.
